


oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e09 Stealing Fire, Implied Briller, Linctavia - Freeform, POV Octavia Blake, Protectiveness, Sunsets, dichotomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 07:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21472306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: “You shot him?”“Not fatally, but it was a good distraction.”“You’re developing quite the habit.”“I guess I have."What if Bellamy had made the right choice back in season 3?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: Chopped 2.0 Round 1





	oh, if the sky comes falling down, for you there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow missed the entirety of the Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition challenge 2.0, but the tropes inspired me and I really wanted to write for it, so here we go! This is based on the tropes for Round 1: Canon Divergence, which include:
> 
> 1\. Somebody lives or somebody dies (ie bring a character back to life or kill someone who's still alive in canon)  
2\. Protectiveness (self-explanatory)  
3\. Sunsets  
4\. A dichotomy (ie two contrasted things)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! In keeping with the general idea of this challenge (writing within a time limit), I planned this in about an hour last night and wrote it all today, so... yeah.

Miller was grabbing at her arm, trying to get her to look away, but Octavia wouldn’t. She wouldn’t let anyone stop her from watching this. It wasn’t happening, right? It was all a bad dream. It would all be over and she would wake up and everything would be fine. Lincoln would be beside her and everything would be fine.

“Octavia—” Kane started to say, but she held up her hand as a warning. Through the bushes she could see Pike ordering Lincoln to his knees. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt like she couldn’t breathe. This was it. She was going to lose him.

Pike lifted his arm, aiming his gun at Lincoln’s head. Somehow, time seemed to stand still and move too quickly all at the same time, and Octavia couldn’t fathom how. Miller grabbed at her again and she jerked away from him and in the process she lost her field of vision and then there was the gunshot and her whole body froze.

“We have to get out of here,” Harper hissed from behind them. Octavia didn’t hear her. Her eyes were fixed on the crowd of people obscuring her line of sight to where Lincoln lay dead. For what seemed like hours, she stared down at the clearing, then Kane put his hand on her arm and the spell was broken. She turned to the rest of the so-called rebels and started walking, away from Arcadia. Away from it all.

It took the group a moment to follow after her, but when she heard the footsteps behind her she didn’t turn back. She just kept walking.

= = = = =

The sun was already starting to set when they arrived at the cave they had agreed upon as their rendezvous point, Octavia immediately went to the back, slumping against the wall. The others left her alone, although she did notice Harper starting to wander toward her. Miller put his hand on her arm, though, and instead the girl stopped and turned to Kane, discussing their plans for the next day while Miller went to get firewood.

Not long after they settled down, there was movement at the front of the cave. Miller was instantly on high alert, but Octavia didn’t look up at first. Only when she heard the voice did she raise her head. She felt heavy, as if there was something pressing down on her entire soul, but still she found the energy to life her head and shoot a glare at the man who had ruined her life, the man who had managed to destroy every inch of her being with one act.

“What are you doing here?” she asked in a low, dangerous voice, staring at her brother.

Bellamy shifted awkwardly, back and forth on the balls of his feet, looking past the others and making eye contact with her. Kane, Miller and Harper were all watching him too, but Octavia didn’t care about them. She cared about the man standing at the entrance of the cave, looking as though he had no idea what to say.

Surprisingly, it was Harper who drew her gun and stepped forward, blocking him from Octavia. “She asked you a question,” she said. Despite everything, Octavia couldn’t help but imagine that if Harper were a dog, her hackles would be raised. She couldn’t see the blonde’s face, but she could imagine the glare Harper was shooting Bellamy. She almost appreciated the protective nature of the other girl, if not for the fact that she was emotionally drained and just wanted it all to end. She just wanted to sleep and forget what had happened that day.

Then she heard more movement, and a second figure stepped into the light flooding into the entrance of the cave. Harper gasped and stepped aside, lowering her gun. Octavia squinted at first, unable to make out the features with the setting sun right behind him, but then her eyes grew wide with shock.

Kane said something, but she didn’t hear it. Instead, she was scrambling to her feet, stumbling forward. Her eyes filled with tears, but somehow she was laughing at the same time, and as she reached him, she fell into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Lincoln held her, and she laughed and sobbed into his shoulder.

“H-how?” she asked, her voice muffled against his jacket. Lincoln cupped her cheeks with his hands and tilted her chin up, and she kissed him, forgetting about the others for a long, sweet moment.

When the kiss broke, she gazed up into his eyes, running her fingers up and down his arms in an attempt to discover if he was really there.

“It was Bellamy,” Lincoln said, glancing sideways at her brother briefly. Octavia frowned, glancing sideways too. That didn’t make sense. Bellamy had been working with Pike. Lincoln seemed to sense her confusion, and he elaborated.

“Pike was about to pull the trigger, and Bellamy pulled out his gun. He shot Pike, then got me out of there.” Lincoln took a step back, nodding at Bellamy who stepped forward, regarding Octavia with a guarded expression.

“I couldn’t let him do that,” Bellamy explained, his throat bobbing as he swallowed nervously. “It was wrong. He went too far.”

Octavia let out a shaky breath, taking hold of Lincoln’s hand in both of hers. Her eyes flickered between the love of her life and her brother. She settled on looking at Bellamy, lifting her chin ever-so-slightly.

“Thank you,” she breathed, blinking furiously.

Bellamy nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. “I know it doesn’t excuse the other things I’ve done, but…” he trailed off, glancing over at Harper and Miller. “I want to tell all of you that I’m sorry. I never meant for things to go this far. I just wanted…” he trailed off again, staring down at the ground.

Octavia gulped, peeking up and making eye contact with Lincoln. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and took a step towards her brother. “You shot him?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. Behind her, Harper let out a burst of laughter. Kane and Miller were quiet, but she imagined smiles were on their faces too. Bellamy, to his credit, grimaced.

“Not fatally,” he admitted, shrugging. “But it was a good distraction.”

“You’re developing quite the habit,” Kane said, and Harper started laughing again. Octavia shook her head, grinning.

“I guess I have,” Bellamy said, a ghost of a smile on his face. He was right. First, Bellamy had shot Jaha just to get on the dropship with her, and now he had shot Pike to save Lincoln. “I probably shouldn’t go back to Arcadia anytime soon.” It was said almost hopefully.

Octavia felt all eyes on her, and she glanced back at Lincoln, who was watching her carefully. “We’re kind of in the same boat,” she said, looking around and nodding at Kane, Harper, and Miller.

“You should join us,” Kane said, extending a hand towards Bellamy. Bellamy shook it gratefully, then turned to Miller who clapped him on the shoulder. Harper stepped forward, giving him a one-armed hug.

“Bryan and Monty?” Miller asked. Bellamy nodded.

“They stayed behind to cover for our escape,” he said, nodding at Lincoln. “They’ll rendezvous with us later.”

Miller and Harper both let out audible sighs of relief, and Octavia nodded, swallowing. The sun had almost completely set outside, and it was rapidly growing dark.

She could feel Bellamy’s eyes on her, though, and drew in a deep breath through her nose. Turning back to Lincoln, she gave him a quick kiss, then walked over to her brother. “Can I talk to you?” she asked, under her breath. She glanced up through her lashes at him, knowing her eyes were still bloodshot from the emotions of the day. Bellamy gave a short nod and gestured at the cave entrance. Octavia nodded in return and turned to walk out of the cave. Bellamy followed her.

Out in the open air, she turned to him. “What you did back there…” she started, choosing her words carefully. “You’re right. It doesn’t excuse all the things you did before. The massacre was wrong, and you know it.”

Bellamy closed his eyes, looking down at the ground. “I know,” he replied simply. “But abandoning us at Mount Weather was wrong, too. And blowing up Mount Weather.” He stuck his hands in his pockets. “I was… scared. And Pike had an answer. I know, though… I never should have trusted him.”

“I get it,” Octavia said, twisting her hands together. “I don’t know if I forgive you yet, but… I want to try. You saved Lincoln, and I don’t know how I’ll ever repay you for that.”

Bellamy nodded, lifting his head and putting his hands on her shoulders. “I know how much he means to you. And he’s become a friend to me, too.”

The last light faded from the horizon as Octavia looked across at him. “You really have to stop shooting people just to protect me,” she managed to joke, arching an eyebrow.

A short bark of laughter left his lips, and Octavia chuckled. After only a moment of hesitation, she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him. Bellamy hugged her back, and she smiled against his shoulder.

“You’re worth it, O,” Bellamy murmured, pulling away and looking at her. “Everything I do is for you, you know? I do it all to protect you.”

Octavia looked up at him, blinking furiously. “You don’t need to protect me anymore, Bell. I can look after myself.”

“Oh, I know that,” he replied, grinning. “You’ve gotten so strong. Not just physically, either.” Bellamy patted her shoulders. “But indulge a big brother who just wants to look after his little sister?”

Octavia jokingly rolled her eyes, giving him a smile. “I’ll try,” she said, lightly punching his arm. “But no more genocides, okay?”

Bellamy laughed, but there was a hint of sadness in his eyes that Octavia couldn’t help but notice. Their conversation over, the pair re-entered the cave where someone had started a fire. Harper was sitting near the front, and she rose to her feet the moment she saw them.

“We’re good,” Octavia said quickly, and Harper gave her a nod. She then stepped aside, giving Octavia a clear path to see Lincoln sitting by the fire, rubbing his wrists. Bellamy gave her a little nudge on the back.

“Go to him,” she heard him say, but she was already walking forward.

Lincoln turned at the sound of her footsteps and patted the ground next to him. Octavia smiled, settling down cross-legged beside him.

“Hey,” he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, resting her head on his chest.

“I thought I had lost you,” she murmured, confused at the tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. He was alive. She was happy. Why was she still crying?

“But you didn’t,” he replied, kissing the top of her head. “I’m here.”

Octavia managed a small smile, nuzzling closer. They sat together in silence, and no one dared to interrupt them.

= = = = =

Alie was defeated, and everyone was celebrating. Even Murphy seemed to have found someone, much to Octavia’s surprise. She only had eyes for Lincoln, though, as she crossed the room and jumped into his arms. She was covered in blood, but he didn’t seem to care. They were safe.

At least, they were until Clarke revealed that the world was going to end.

Of course. Out of the fryer, and into the fire, wasn’t that their life these days?

Lincoln nodded over her shoulder and Octavia turned around, seeing Bellamy walking towards her. Since the cave, they had spent time working on fixing things between them, when they could. He spread his arms and Octavia jumped into them, holding him tightly.

“We’ll figure this out,” he breathed, pulling back and looking down at her.

Octavia nodded. “We will. Together.”

Bellamy nodded, turning to Lincoln and giving him a one-armed hug that he returned. Octavia was happy to see that her two favourite men in the world were closer than ever. Pike hadn’t been seen since being shot by Bellamy, and she secretly hoped he had succumbed to injury, despite Bellamy’s continued insistence that the shot had not been fatal. She knew there were many who still didn’t trust Bellamy after the massacre, but she knew he regretted it all. Even if she never forgot it, she was prepared to forgive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comments if you feel so inclined, since I'm slowly getting into a regular writing schedule and I love the feedback!
> 
> Clearly I'm on a Linctavia/Octavia/Blake Siblings kick lately. Somehow, I don't mind. This was the Blake Siblings fix-it fic I've wanted to write since season 3.
> 
> Thank you to dylanobrienisbatman and thelittlefanpire for hosting this event! I'm sad I missed it, but I'm glad I still get to play with the tropes!


End file.
